The Forbidden
by regretnot
Summary: Whereas all is well, the girl will fall; diamond wings can shatter. Amity is an illusion, forbidden for always. None must know of her past, but one suspects. When love is found, yet they be bound; the clouds will witness all.


**_The Forbidden_  
****Sasuke U. x Akane S. x Deidara****  
**  
Okay... so this'll be my first Naruto story I've ever written, so go easy on me. I'm thinking it'll kind of follow the plot line of the story, just with another character added. Buuuut, what do I know. ^^' Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_  
_Sasuke gazed at the girl sitting by the lake, the gentle breeze making her hair sway. Thunder rumbled overhead, a promise of rain soon to come.

_"Six years... this girl has been on my team for six yea_rs _and I still don't know her."_

Akane stared out over the water, looking for something that wasn't there.

_"It's been six years since I left Iwagakure for the Hidden Leaf Village._ _I still feel like I don't belong. I wish things could_ _just go back to normal... he probably doesn't even remember me anymore."_

She shook her head and abruptly stood up, finished with her thoughts. Sasuke quickly moved to a more covered area, and his breath caught in his throat as her eyes rested on the spot where he had been just moments before. He watched her look remorsefully at the darkening sky, cold rain falling on her face. She stood for a few more seconds, then walked away towards her apartment.

-X-

_"Katsu!" he yelled as a bright explosion filled the sky._

Crash! Akane awoke with a start, jerking her arms to fight away the unwelcoming sounds. She quickly sat up and watched the lightning illuminate her small room. Her gaze shifted towards the floor and at the mess she had just made.

"Shit!" In her panic she had knocked over her lamp, making it shatter into about a million pieces on the floor. Rubbing her eyes wearily, she looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. 4:03 AM. The fair haired girl sighed and collapsed into her pillow. She'd been having these weird dreams lately, reminiscence of old times. Sighing, she drifted back into a restless sleep.

-X-

_"Deidara-kun! Come on!" Seven year old Akane whined. _

_"Lets do something fun! We've been sitting around all day!" Deidara turned to glare at the younger girl. _

_"In a minute, un! I'm busy!" _

_"With what, Dei?" The little girl bounded up to him, peering over his shoulder. He quickly shoved her back with the hand he wasn't working with. _

_"I said, in a minute!" the blond yelled. Akane sat down and crossed her legs, pouting. _

_"What is so important that he has to keep it a secret from me?" she said under her breath. Falling backwards onto the floor, she started to sing absentmindedly. _

_"Nemurenai yoru dake ga... kasaneatte yuku hibi wa mokokashikute. Ima te wo nobaseba sugu... todokisou na hodo kimi wo daite itai!" _

_Deidara stood up. "What on earth are you singing, un?" _

_Akane smiled up at him from the floor. "Sleepless Night by Katsuhiko Kawamoto, Dei!" _

_He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm finished with this, do you wanna watch?" _

_The girl nodded. _

_"Then you gotta catch me, un!" Deidara grinned wildly and raced out the door into the spring evening, Akane on his heels. Moments later her shorter legs finally gave in to exhaustion and she slowed. Deidara finally slid to a stop beside a small pond and waited for the smaller child to catch up. _

_"Are you prepared for one of the most beautiful arts you will ever see in your whole entire life?" _

_Akane furrowed her brow, but nodded her head anyways. Deidara grinned and opened his hands, letting a clay butterfly out into the darkening sky. The little girl stared in wonder beside her friend as it fluttered around, soaring above her head then drifting away over the water. Deidara bent down to whisper in her ear. _

_"But that's not all." He stood back up and made a sign with his hands. _

_"Katsu!" he yelled as a bright explosion filled the sky. The butterfly sent sparks out into the water, making it ripple with color. Akane didn't flinch. She took a step forward, and Deidara was surprised to see the look of adoration in her eyes. She blinked slowly and suddenly whipped around and tackled the blond. He let out a loud 'Oof' as they hit the ground. _

_"That was amazing!" she laughed. _

_Deidara glared at her. _

_"What did I do?" she asked innocently. _

_"I can't... breathe... un." he said. _

_"Huh?" She looked around for a few seconds, then realized where she was sitting._

_"Oh. Haha, right." she grinned as she got up off his stomach. She watched as he stood up and dusted himself off, frowning at her the whole time. After he looked himself over, his expression turned gentler. _

_"C'mon, Akane. It's getting late. Lets go back home." Akane sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. _

_"You don't have to treat me like a baby, you know." She crossed her arms and waited for his reaction. _

_"AH!" she screamed as she was literally swept off her feet. _

_"Don't be a brat." _

_"I'm not a baby!" she yelled. "Put me down!" _

_"Shut up, Akane!" He put his hand down over her lips, then immediately recoiled. They stared at each other for a few seconds._

_"Your mouth..." she said. _

_"Ah... uh... lets forget this." Deidara mumbled._

-X-

_How ironic_ _that I sang that song, _Akane thought._ Sleepless night... well I really know the meaning of that now._

She rubbed her eyes wearily as she and the rest of her team waited for Kakashi to arrive.

"Stupid Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. "He never comes on time!"

Sasuke sighed and leaned up against a tree, obviously hating every minute spent with the blond.

"Yeah! He always asks us to go places so early, and then he shows up hours later!" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

Akane sat down on the ground, watching her two teammates throw a tantrum. Back and forth, back and forth they yelled. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that Sasuke was staring at her. She absentmindedly started picking at the grass, nervous now that she realized she was being watched.

_Doesn't she realize I'm looking at her? _Sasuke thought. _Wait, she's acting... different now. She must know, she's not stupid like Naruto._ He furrowed his brow and turned his head, still watching her out of the corner of his eye. He flinched as she let out an over dramatic sigh and collapsed backwards onto the ground.

"Oh my god, is he _ever _going to get here?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Akane."

* * *

**Really short, sorry. Next one'll be longer. I promise.  
**

**Anyone catch the song reference? If you didn't, that 4:03 bit is from "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown. Love them! :3 Haha.  
**


End file.
